There's A Way
by the brokensleeper
Summary: Sigh, just look at those two people, fighting... that's the last straw for their friends....Mission Impossible! Make 'volcano N' and 'howalon M' REALLY admit to each other...
1. Chapter 1

"There's A Way"

From the minute she came to the Alice Academy, there is one person she never got along with------ yup, the black cat Natsume. He had raven-colored hair, pale skin and crimson eyes, eyes that are uncaring and cold.

But of course, since I suck in romantic things like that, I'll make this a little general...

_A normal day... _

"Uh-oh!!!! I'm late for the 7,956,433,922,995 (Okay, she just guessed that...hehehe) time!!!!!!" a brunette pouted as her voice echoed through the empty hallways. And guessed who heard the brunette wail; none other than Natsume, who just placed his feet in front of Mikan's and-------you know...

"Hey!!!!" Mikan shouted. "Hn," Natsume replied. On such a beautiful day of spring, there came hot-headed brunette that punished the poor floor. After class, Hotaru, Kokoroyomi and Ruka watched them fight under the Sakura Tree. "Man, if it wasn't broken from too much usage, I would've used my newly-improved baka gun on them!!!" Hotaru said. "I don't remember any day that they got along." Ruka added. "Guys, between you and me, at night I always read Natsume's mind and looks like the volcano likes Mikan." Koko said secretly. "Alright gentlemen, we have a mission." Hotaru said. _"**MISSION: Get Natsume and Mikan together."**_

Well, as we all know, Hotaru is frightening. And if you need someone to hire for bribing or blackmailing, she'll do the work—for a price...

As the trio does their work, let's visit the minds of our two, strange couples:

**Mikan's POV:**

Man, why does he have to be so mean????? I don't understand him, I try to be friends, and he makes the fight worse. How am I going to do this? I have a major crush on him, but he runs away from me. Maybe it's not meant to be...

**Natsume's POV:**

Polka-dots... sigh... I am so sorry I couldn't protect you... I have to run away from the one I love... just so I can save her from myself. I hate this Alice. It kept me away from people I love, even made me kill and hurt people. But worse, I had to make her cry, just to protect her... I guess we can't be together…

**Normal POV:**

Awwwww…… isn't that sweet and sad at the same time? Well, that's the story… Now, let's give them some privacy… Hotaru's plan, right???

**Author's Note: Sooo…. This is my second fic. Whaddya think??? Tune in for the next chapter!!!! Please… pretty please… pleeeeeeeeezzzzzzz review!!!!!! **

**IIRL**


	2. Chapter 2

"Codenames and Chaos"

"I am done with the 'assignment'! It was surprisingly easy!!!!!" Koko proudly exclaimed as he gave Hotaru and Ruka a piece of paper. "Rabbit R????" Ruka exclaimed. "Oh, I am Snow H… what's that's supposed to mean????" Hotaru asked in a sweet, but cold voice. Ruka and Koko smiled at each other, knowing a certain….ummm…_snow_. "Uh-oh…" Ruka said noticing the one beside him has eyes… eyes of a blizzard… "Hotaru…._ (Slow motion) _NNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!" Koko shouted.

---------BAKABAKABAKA!!-----EEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!(To your curiosity, it was Koko)--------IMAI!!!!--------

After that… uhhh… strange discussion, Ruka finally got out of the ball of a baka-gun and a terrified person, shouted loudly, "QUIET!!!!!!! Ahem, now here are the codenames:

**Kokoryomi- Gossip K**

**Hotaru- Snow H**

**Ruka- Rabbit R**

**Natsume- Volcano N**

**Mikan- Howalon M**"

"Are you saying my baka friend is fat-- I mean round?" Hotaru,who was stopped by Ruka, asked coldly. "No!!! Please don't hurt me…" Koko begged. Ruka cleaned is throat and continued:

"**Anna- Taffy A**

**Nonoko- Ladybug N"**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did Nonoko become a ladybug???" Ruka stopped and asked. "I don't know. That was the thing that came to my head when I was thinking about it. Ehehe…" Koko said. There was many more…

Under the staircase…

"What were they talking about?" Nonoko asked her friend. "What were those codenames for?" Anna asked. "Ahem… Nonoko, Anna, come out of there. You're forgetting I read minds." Koko said loudly. The girl's eyes became little, bold ovals (just like Mikan's when she looks whacky...) and fell anime- style. Anna stood and said "Why am I referred to taffy???" "Because your hair looks like it!!!" Koko exclaimed. Stopping her friend as her friend was ready to grab hold of a certain mind-reader, Nonoko asked, "What are you guys doing??" "Sssshhh…." Ruka said. "We're trying to get Mikan and Natsume together…" Koko said. "We are going to help!" Anna bursted out, forgetting about what she wanted to do to Koko. With the extra help, we've got a secret organization for matchmakers. Wait 'til Tsubasa and Misaki gets into it too…

Next Morning…

_(Mission Impossible Theme Song as Ladybug N and Taffy A peeped out from a wall)_

"Howalon M sighted." Nonoko said, holding a walky-talky. "At exactly 10:09 am." Anna added, stealing the walky-talky out of her best friend's hand. "Volcano N sighted. Exactly… ummm… what time is it??" Koko replied back. "Now my followers perform the plan." Hotaru said, butting in their talk.

_(Mission Impossible Theme Song again)_

**Author's Note: I replaced the other chapter. So, is it okay? RxR please!!!!**

**IIRL**


End file.
